In integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, testing is a key step to ensure the functionality of a device.
Typically, in a testing procedure, a tester is configured to generate testing signals. The tester is coupled to a prober. The prober includes a probe head. The prober is configured to provide the testing signals for a device-under-test (DUT) via the probe head and a probe card. The probe card includes needle tips configured to contact with contact points on the DUT. The probe card is designed corresponding to a specific IC design of the DUT. Through the probe card, the tester is able to test different DUTs with different designs by using a common, and often quite expensive, probe head.